l'essence d'une vie
by Fiitalya
Summary: une autre version de la romance Edward / Bella avec de l'humour, des secrets, un Emmett et une Rosalie qui ont un rôle important à jouer, venez lire!
1. Chapitre 1

bonjours à tous, c'est ma toute première fic et j'èspère donc que vous saurez être indulgent, je sais les deux premiers chapitre sont un peu courts mais je me rattraperais, promis! laissez moi des reviews pour me donnez vos avis!!

bonne lecture ;)

Point de vue Bella

****************

Je viens juste de débarquer dans un bled complètement paumé où les nuages ne se font pas prier pour apparaitre et pour cacher par la même notre charmant soleil! Quelle poisse, bref j'entame ma nouvelle année scolaire, nouveau lycée, nouveau patelin, nouvelle vie, entièrement seule, super!

Enfin entièrement seule, non, j'ai quand même mon père chez qui je viens justement d'emménager à Forks, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir malgré le fait qu'il soit le chef de police, il est cool avec moi, il ne m'embête pas sans arrêt avec mes traitements comme le faisait Renée, ma mère, ce qui me soulage beaucoup. Il me permet même de me rendre à mon nouveau lycée toute seule, il m'a offert une camionnette Chevrolet rouge certes une peu vieillotte, mais elle me plait. Je suis donc prête à partir en ce lundi matin pluvieux, assise à la table de la cuisine, Charlie n'est pas encore parti au commissariat, il me regarde prendre mon petit déjeuner avec cet air préoccupé que je connais bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, j'ai mon permis tu sais, je ferais attention aux radars! J'essayais de mettre une pointe d'humour dans ma voix sans grand succès je dois l'admettre ...

- Je sais ma chérie, mais tu es sûr de toi, tu ... je veux dire ... tu es pretes à aller dans un lycée? On peut attendre encore un an tu sais ...

L'année précédente j'ai suivis des cours par correspondance, et je pense être prête aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus rester dans mon petit monde, je dois sortir un peu et découvrir de nouvelles choses.

- Non papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis prête, je suis grande tu sais! Je lui souris

- Bella je sais, je sais, et je suis fière de toi. Il me rendit mon sourire. Il n'est pas doué pour les effusions de sentiments, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Bon je vais y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Ouais ...

Je me levais, lavais mon bol et le rangeais, je prenais la direction de l'entrée, j'enfilais mon parka que Renée m'a acheté spécialement pour mon déménagement, il faut dire que la différence de températures entre Phoenix et Forks est plutôt grande. J'attrapais mon sac en bas de l'escalier et mes clés dans la boîte derrière la porte d'entrée et je sortais en direction de ma voiture.

J'arrivais enfin à l'entrée du parking du lycée de Forks, assez simple, de vieux bâtiments vus de l'extérieur, entourés de forêts, rien de très étonnant cette ville est elle-même entouré de forêts, du vert, du vert et encore du vert, c'était plutôt petit, et donc rassurant pour moi. Je me garais non sans attirer l'attention des nombreux élèves déjà stationnés, je ne sais pas si c'était dû au bruit ou à l'allure de ma camionnette ou bien a moi tout simplement mais ça par contre ça n'avait rien de rassurant! Tout le monde était fixé sur moi. Génial! Je descendais hésitante de ma camionnette pour éviter toutes chutes, chose qui m'arrive malheureusement très souvent, et je pris la direction des bâtiments.

Arrivée devant l'entrée principale, j'essayais de me concentrer sur le plan du lycée pour trouver le secrétariat, quand un élève brun, dans le genre classe, habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche, d'une cravate et d'une veste de costume s'accordant très bien, me sauta dessus, pas au sens propre, mais presque.

- Hey, tu dois être Isabella? La fille du chef Swan! Salut moi c'est Erick, tu cherches quelque chose?

Whoua son enchaînement de paroles me surpris tellement que j'en restais la bouche ouverte!

- Euu ...

- Hé ... ça va? Il semblait s'inquiéter, je rassemblais mes esprits et lui répondit le plus aimablement que je le pouvais

- Euu ouais, ça va mais appelle moi Bella.

- Ok Bella! Il semblait avoir retrouvé tout son enthousiasme. Il me tendit sa main que je serrais. Alors Bella? Tu veux peut être que je t'aide à trouver le secrétariat? Tu as quel cours après? Je t'accompagne si tu veux!

- Hum ouais ce serais vraiment sympa, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très douée niveau orientation!

- T'inquiète, je t'emmène! Il me fit un sourire qui se voulait ravageur je crois, mais je n'y répondis visiblement pas comme il l'aurait voulu ... je lui répondis par un petit merci et il m'accompagna jusqu'au secrétariat où je récupérais mes livres pour le semestre, il m'emmena ensuite au cours de maths que l'on partageait, le professeur n'eu malheureusement pour moi, pas le tact de me laisser aller m'asseoir sans me pousser à me présenter devant la classe, c'est donc finalement rouge comme une pivoine que je pu enfin rejoindre ma place pour un long et pénible cours d'algèbre.


	2. Chapitre 2

J'alterne les points de vues, je trouve ça plus passionnant d'avoir les versions des différents persos!

un uiii bien évidemment rien ne m'appartiens ... tout les persos sont à S.M! n'avais oublié de préciser: $

bonne lecture!

Point de vue d'Edward

******************

En ce début de matinée, comme toutes les autres j'étais dans ma chambre à divaguer sur des théories, en ce moment, je suis sur Sartre, il m'inspire ce gars. Bien que n'étant qu'un humain, il avait des idées plutôt correct sur le monde, dans un certain sens bien sûr à partir du moment où nous sommes voués un mourir, étant immortels, certaines de ces théories ne s'appliques pas pour moi, mais bon en règles générales il avait de bons principes ... alors que j'étais profondément dans mes réflexions, on frappait à ma porte, une respiration et j'ai ma réponse.

- Entre Alice.

- Edward, Bouges-toi! On a cours tu te rappelles? Et puis tu ne veux pas voir la nouvelle!

J'entendis Emmett pouffer du salon. _«Oh oui Doudou et les petites nouvelles! »_

- Alice, c'est bon, il ya assez de l'autre Imbécile d'ours en bas! _«Didon je n'te permet pas mon p'tit DOUDOU» _Emmett! Quelle calamité de lire dans les pensées parfois!

Rah depuis que cette folle de Jessica Stanley s'était accroché à moi en apprenant que j'étais le seul célibataire de mes frères et sœurs, elle avait laissé échapper ce surnom débile qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à mon cher frère! Je me reconcentrais vite sur ma sœur qui me fixais, qu'avait elle avec ce grand sourire et cette chanson tamoule dans la tête, pff elle me cachait encore quelque chose. Je fronçais un peu des sourcils en la regardant puis m'éclipsais dans ma salle de bain pour me changer.

Je descendais pour enfin rejoindre les autres près de ma Volvo, tous étais déjà installés, Rose et Emmett collés l'un à l'autre à l'arrière, à côté d'un Jasper bien mal à l'aise, normal ils se repassaient chacun leur nuit dans leur tête respectives et Jasper étant empathe, le pauvre, je jetais un regard mauvais en direction de Rose pour qu'elle daigne m'épargner sa nuit mais je n'eus droit qu'au même regard en réponse, ainsi que;

_«Tu n'as qu'à écouter ailleurs! »_

J'essayais donc en me reconcentrant sur Alice assise sur le siège passager mais toujours cette chanson tamoule qui commençais à me taper sur le système.

Nous étions arrivez au lycée quand la vague habituelle remplie ma tête, seul un changement ce fit, cette vague de pensée n'étant pas majoritairement déstinée à notre famille, pour une fois, mais sur la nouvelle, Isabella Swan.

C'étais une bonne chose au moins nous aurions un peu de répits. Ces humains nous voient comme des êtres magnifiques, des fantasmes pour la pluparts, ils nous savent inatteignables et c'est tant mieux je dois dire, même si je reste le plus convoité de part le fait que je sois le seul des Cullen à ne pas être en couple, ce qui n'est pas facile tous les jours. Certaines de leurs pensées me font rires mais cela reste rare le plus souvent elles sont ennuyeuses à mourir, si je m'autorise le jeu de mot!

Nous nous séparâmes tous vers nos classes respectives, ce matin j'avais cours avec Emmett, super! ça s'annonçais bien!

Après une heure d'espagnol ennuyeuse, sachant que je parle mieux cette langue que mon propre professeur, et un Emmett surexcité à mes côté me demandant un stylo qu'il aurait plus vite fait de prendre lui-même, pour avoir l'occasion de m'appeler «Doudou», je poursuivais ma matinée par mon cours de maths, je croisais dans le couloir un esprit enjoué que je connaissais c'était Erick Yankie

_«Je suis sur que je lui Plais ouais, c'est bon, c'est dans la poche, Mike pourras faire ce qu'il voudra, je suis sur que Bella me trouve mignon! _»

Cette pensée me fit sourire légèrement, apparemment les garçons l'ayant aperçue en serais déjà sur le point de se faire la guerre pour elle, hum les esprits des adolescents sont vraiment bizarres. Je finissais ma matinée et rejoignais mes frères et sœurs devant la cafétéria pour notre comédie habituelle, quand j'entendis encore cette chanson tamoule. Je m'adressais alors à ma sœur

- J'espère que tu vas vraiment finir par arrêter ça Alice, cette chanson commence à me courir sur le haricot!

- Le haricot! Ha vraiment Doudou je savais bien que tu finirais par l'avouer! Pauvre Emmett

- Emmett t'es vraiment lourd tu sais!

Maintenant mes frères et sœurs se foutaient de moi et de mon «haricot! »

- Bon pour répondre à ta question Edward, tu devrais entendre ma petite chansonnette pendant environ une heure encore! Alice me répondit avec son sourire, super une heure avec son air tamoule mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui pour m'en prendre plein la tête!

Nous entrâmes donc dans la cafétéria, prenant ce qu'il nous fallait sur nos plateaux pour paraître humains, non sans les regards tant admiratifs qu'haineux habituels sur le chemin menant à notre table, hum oui disons que nous avons notre table, nous sommes assez charismatiques donc personne ne s'aventure là où nous sommes, comme si les humains savaient d'instinct que nous sommes dangereux.

Ainsi installés à une des tables les plus reculées du réfectoire, Jasper et Alice se mirent à glousser. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett et constatais que mon imbécile de frère avait remplit son assiette de petit haricots rouges et de longs et fins haricots verts, quel con! Je le regardais mauvais réprimant un grognement, quand Jasper m'envoyais une onde de calme.

- Alors Doudou tu préférés lesquels? demanda innocemment mon frère

- Pff t'es con quand tu t'y mets! Il prit sa mine faussement choquée.

J'avais la tête ailleurs je n'étais pas à la plaisanterie, je me demandais ce qu'Alice pouvait bien me cacher ... Cela commençait à m'inquiéter un peu.

alors?! : P


	3. Chapitre 3

voici le chapitre 3 !!

je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris cela me va vraiment droit au coeur et m'encourage à continuer!

laisser des reviews pleasseee

les persos sont à SM blablablabla.... ;)

bonne lecture j'espère ne décevoir personne!

Point de vue Bella

**********************

Une fois ce cours de maths terminé, Erick m'accompagna à mon cours suivant, j'avais sport, super !

Définitivement c'était la journée de mes cours préférés, je vais encore blesser quelqu'un ou bien me casser quelque chose ! Une vague de panique me submergea à cette idée, tout le monde saurait si...

Arrivée devant le gymnase j'étais face à un dilemme, est ce que je prétextais un gros mal de ventre ou une connerie dans ce genre la pour sécher ? Ou une grosse migraine ? Non mauvaise idée... de toute façon je ne sais pas mentir... Erick me regardais avec de grands yeux quand je revins sur terre.

- Bella ça va ? On dirait que tu as eu comme une absence !

- euh non... ca va, merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

- eh bien pas de problème écoute si tu veux je te présenterais aux autres ce midi tu verras ils sont tous sympa ! Et ça t'évitera de manger toute seule !

- ouais si tu veux... merci. Je lui souris en rentrant dans le gymnase comme si je rentrais dans un abattoir, cet Erick est gentil mais bon...là j'étais vraiment angoissé!

Pfiou bon alors maintenant que je suis là, évitons de tuer quelqu'un. Après m'être changée et installée sur le terrain avec une équipe de volley, j'attendis patiemment la fin de l'heure en faisant mon maximum pour éviter la balle, bien sûr la seule fois où la balle m'atterrit dans les mains je la renvoyait s'écraser sur la tête d'un de mes camarades nommé Mike Newton, qui malgré le fait que j'ai essayé de l'assommer semble décidé à me conduire à mes prochains cours, ce qui je dois dire me facilite la tache.

Cette fin de matinée arrivant enfin à son terme, je suivais Erick et Mike ainsi qu'Angela et Jessica deux de leurs amies, plutôt charmantes, dans la cafeteria. Mon entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, je baissais la tête par gène, me faufilant dans la ligne du self avec les autres pendants que les chuchotements continuèrent, je détestais ça ! Nous nous installâmes enfin à une table, les chuchotements se calmèrent un peu, puis Jessica engagea la conversation sur un ton plutôt excité

- whoua Bella, tu te rends compte que Cullen te mate ! J'hallucine, le p'tit Doudou te regarde ! s'exclama t-elle, je relevais la tête en balayant du regard une table dans le fond à ma droite, je contins mon étonnement. Je me retournais vers elle.

- hum p'tit Doudou ?! Lui répondis-je avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

- euh ouais nan il s'appelle Edward Cullen, c'est le fils adoptif du docteur Cullen et de son épouse, tout comme ses frères et sœurs assis avec lui, ils sont tous en couples, sauf lui ! D'ailleurs j'pense pas que ce soit très sains tout ça, bref, ils sont arrivés d'Alaska il y a 2 ou 3 ans, la belle blonde qui ressemble à un top model c'est Rosalie elle est avec Emmett le grand mec brun super baraque, hum la petite brune c'est Alice elle est un peu bizarre elle, elle est avec Jasper le grand blond qui à l'air de se retenir d'aller aux toilettes sans arrêt, ils sont tous supers canon, mais sérieux ils sont asociaux, même Edward il semblerait que personne ne l'intéresse...

Jessica fini son explication avec une pointe d'amertume, ce serait elle fait recaler par le beau Edward ?

Tout en écoutant Jessica parler j'ai pu regarder les fameux Cullen du coin de l'œil, tous sont effectivement très beaux, malgré le fait qu'ils aient étés adoptés ils semblent avoir tous une certaine ressemblance, stupéfiants, le célibataire me fixais depuis un moment avec un regard à moitié frustré à moitié concentré, je pouvais prendre mon temps pour le détailler, il était vraiment très beau, des cheveux d'une couleur cuivre étrange, une allure athlétique, assez grand, bien qu'il soit assis et un regard... un regard comme je n'en avais jamais vu, il affichait toujours ce même air concentré sur moi, je fini donc par tourner franchement la tête vers lui pour lui montrer que je l'avais vu, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et ils percutèrent de plein fouet les miens. Je me retournais face à Jessica. Tendis que la sonnerie nous rappelais à tous les cours de l'après midi.

Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours, j'avais biologie, en entrant dans la salle, Mike me poussa vers le prof, il a failli me faire manger le ventilo au passage, cet imbécile, arrivée devant le bureau de Mr Molina, il me tendit un sujet et me désigna une place, la seule place libre, à côté de lui... il été la.

J'allais donc prendre place a côté d'Edward Cullen quand celui-ci me regarda avec un regard noir totalement différent de celui de ce midi, on aurait dit qu'il me haïssait.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon cours et durant toute la durée de l'heure, il n'as pas détaché un seul instant son regard noir de mon visage, que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher derrière mes cheveux.

Quand la sonnerie retentie il s'enfuit littéralement de la salle, me laissant totalement pantoise...

prochain chapitre point de vue Edward =) reviews! reviews! :)


	4. chapitre 4

Voici le point de vue d'Edward sur cette première rencontre! j'espère toujours ne pas décevoir!

gros bouyou et merci de me lire

bonne lecture laisser moi des reviews please ça me fais tellement plaisir!! :)

Point de vue Edward

**********************

Alors que je détaillais les fissures des murs de la cafeteria et tandis qu'Emmett dessinait des insanités avec ses haricots, les pensées des élèves m'assaillirent, la nouvelle venait de faire son apparition, une jeune fille plutôt banale au premier abord, qui semblait être mal à l'aise d'après sa tête baissée derrière son rideau de cheveux brun. Isabella Swan ne semblait pas plus intéressante qu'une autre, après tout. Je revenais à mes fissures quand Emmett m'interpella

-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle pense de nous la nouvelle ? Comme d'hab' ?

- j'ai pas encore écouté, attends un peu.

Je me reconcentrais donc sur la nouvelle, mais le vide... le vide ? Comment ça le vide ? Mike lui tend sa chaise elle doit bien penser à quelque chose ! Cette fille commence à m'intriguer. Est-il possible d'être insipide au point de ne pas avoir de pensées ? Non, l'esprit est toujours en perpétuelle mouvement il ne peut pas être vide, c'est juste moi qui n'arrive pas à le lire. Je me concentrais donc sur la fille Swan, pour décrypter son cerveau, mais c'étais sans compter sur cette cruche de Jessica,

_« Pourquoi Cullen la regarde ? Hey il a recalé toutes les filles de ce lycée qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus elle ? Pff de toute façon elle est trop sotte pour aller le voir donc il ne se passera rien ! Mais pourquoi Mike et Erick sont aussi collants avec elle ? Elle s'asperge d'hormone tous les matins ou quoi ?! Mais merde et Doudou qu'est ce qu'il a lui aussi à la regarder comme ça ! » _

Pauvre Jessica, vraiment déprimante !

* **whoua Bella, tu te rends compte que Cullen te mate ! J'hallucine, le p'tit Doudou te regarde !* **

- ha ha ! P'tit Doudou ! J'adore ! S'empressa de dire Emmett en entendant Jessica

- tais-toi Em' laisse nous écouter! Enchaina Rose avec une tape sur le bras de son amant.

***hum p'tit Doudou ?!* **la nouvelle venait de répondre sur un ton amusé qui je dois dire m'irrita, elle tourna la tête vers nous et nous passa en revue assez vite avant de revenir à sa place de départ.

- ça à l'air de l'amuser autant que moi ton p'tit surnom Edward, je sens que j'l'aime bien cette fille ! ajouta Emmett avec son petit rictus qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Je me contentais de rouler vaguement des yeux et de me remettre à explorer son cerveau sans grand succès, j'écoutais donc attentivement tous ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche, mais rien appart cette minuscule réponse, sa voix m'avais marqué je ne saurais vraiment comment l'expliquer ni pourquoi mais elle m'attirait, alors que je la fixais, je pouvais voir ses traits fins, ses yeux d'un marron transperçant qui me regardais en coin, elle était fine pas très grande, environ 1m 63, de long cheveux brun aux reflets roux tombants joliment en boucles dans le bas de son dos qui donne envie d'y passer les doigts, une jolie bouche assez pulpeuse qui donne envie d'y déposer les lèvres...mais qu'est ce que je faisais moi ? Pff non mais franchement n'importe quoi !

Je me refixais et écoutais Jessica lui expliquer notre vie, qui intéressait trop souvent tout le monde, bon les répliques habituelles... **Rose top model**...mouais ces chevilles ne sont pas déjà assez gonflées comme ça !... **Emmett grand super baraque.**... **Alice un peu bizarre**... **Jasper qui à l'air de se retenir d'aller aux toilettes sans arrêts** ?!

- Pff ah ah ah ah! Bien évidement Emmett ne pu se retenir de rire à cette comparaison

- ta gueule Emmett ! rétorqua Alice en lui claquant l'arrière de la tête. Jasper affichait une mine pincée et un regard noir vers Emmett.

- désolé. Fit ce dernier

Jasper est un des végétarien de notre famille qui a le plus de mal avec le sang humain, et il est vrai que la brulure dans sa gorge est incessante lorsqu'il se trouve au lycée et il à l'air d'avoir des problèmes intestinaux sans cesse aux yeux humains, bien qu'il ne se retienne pas d'aller faire ses besoins mais d'en assouvir d'autre bien plus dangereux pour eux !

J'écoutais la fin du récit de Jessica, quand celle-ci finit sur moi, elle m'arracha un petit rictus, évidement qu'aucunes de ces adolescente ne m'intéresse et elle encore moins ! J'essayais toujours d'entendre les pensées d'Isabella Swan mais à priori cette fille n'est pas normale... j'avais pris un air frustré et concentré sous le regard interrogateur de mes frères et sœurs, qui n'insistèrent pas quand je ne répondis pas à leurs pensées.

Je fixais la nouvelle quand celle-ci peut être agacée par mon manque de politesse, car je dois dire que mon regard fixé sur elle ne devait probablement pas être agréable, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment, tourna la tête et vint planter ses yeux dans les miens, je ne peux expliquer ce que ce regard me fit exactement, mais c'est comme si tout mon corps disparaissait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et ses yeux, comme si la foudre m'était tombée dessus, je ne sus pourquoi je l'avais qualifiée au départ de banale car ce n'était absolument pas le cas !

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ?!! D'abord j'ai un bug technique et n'arrive plus à lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un pour la première fois de mon existence, et elle est relativement longue, et ensuite je suis obnubilé par une simple et frêle petite humaine ! Pourquoi ? Il fallait que je sache.

La sonnerie retentit et me sortit de ma transe, Alice repris son petit air tamoule, et m'emmena dans le couloir, je reprenais mon sac et me dirigeais vers mon cours de biologie, quand elle me sourit, mais pas le même sourire qu'à l'accoutumé, un sourire mi inquiet- mi encourageant, et cet air tamoule ! Bon sang !!

- Alice vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! Je commençais à m'agacer

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras, je l'ai vu ! Elle sourit de nouveau puis s'élança de son pas dansant vers son prochain cours.

J'entrais en cours de bio, plein d'interrogations, partagées entre mon bug de ce midi avec la nouvelle, et la vision qu'Alice me cachait.

Je m'asseyais à ma place comme à mon habitude, j'occupais une table seul, ne souhaitant pas la compagnie des autres et n'ayant pas le besoin d'un partenaire de labo pour y arriver je m'y trouvais très bien.

Quand Newton, un mec pleins de fantasmes en tout genre qui aujourd'hui semblait être portés sur sa camarade fit son entrée dans la classe, la nouvelle le suivait, il la laissa passer devant lui pour la présenter au professeur, en la poussant Mike la fit se heurter légèrement

au ventilateur, une vague de parfum me frappa comme une bombe atomique,

Le parfum du sang d'Isabella,

Je sentis le venin me couler entre les dents,

Et la gorge me bruler comme jamais,

Et la seule place disponible pour elle était à côté de moi !

J'allais la tuer ! Je devais la tuer !!

C'était beaucoup trop tentant, entêtant, je savais mes yeux devenus noirs, la fixant, je savais le monstre réveillé tous les sens en alertes, je ne devais plus respirer, non il ne fallait pas !

Je ne pouvais pas, pas après avoir fait tant de sacrifices, laisser le monstre étancher sa soif, ou bien m'en aller là maintenant,

Non je ne peux pas non plus !

Si... si je bouge je vais la tuer, je ne doit pas ! Non je ne peux pas la tuer !

Je ne veux pas la tuer !

Pourquoi elle ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la ?

Pourquoi son sang à cette odeur si monstrueusement alléchante ?

Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle, je sens qu'elle à peur, le monstre lute à l'intérieur de moi pour surgir, pour laisser libre cours à mes instincts, pour attraper son cou et enfoncer lentement mes crocs dans sa gorge blanche, transpercer sa peau soyeuse et plonger dans sa carotide, laisser couler ce délicieux nectar, cette merveille gastronomique pourpre à l'odeur divine, le laisser couler, imprégner la moindre cellule morte de mon corps... mais non je dois me battre, je ne dois pas flancher, pense à autre chose Edward, pense à autre chose ! Carlisle, il serait tellement déçu je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Non, non, non, ....

La sonnerie retentit enfin après une heure des plus pénibles de toute mon existence, Je sautais de ma chaise et à une vitesse à demi humaine sorti de la salle et couru vers le parking, je rentrais dans ma voiture et pris la direction de l'hôpital, je devais voir Carlisle.

prochain chapitre sous peu, point de vue Alice cette fois ;) donnez vos critiques, Je ne pourrais qu'en tenir compte :)


	5. Chapitre 5

Je tiens à remercier encore ceux qui suivent cette fic, je vous aimes! =)

Gros bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ;)

tous les pers sont à SM ect... ^^

allez bonne lecture !

Point de vue Alice

********************

J'allais laisser Edward devant le cours de biologie le plus important de sa vie, mais il ne le savait pas encore, ma vision ne me montrai pas l'issue de ce cours seulement l'appel du sang de la nouvelle pour mon frère,

il fallait absolument que je le persuade qu'il ne flancherait pas, cette chanson tamoule était agaçante pour moi aussi à la longue mais j'avais que ça en réserve pour le moment et c'était une urgence si jamais il voyait ma vision dans ma tête c'était cuit il ne se rendrai pas en cours et passerai à côté de quelque chose de bien pour lui j'en étais sure, aller Alice courage !

Ton plus beau sourire !

Et merde, j'avais tout juste réussi à lui sortir une moue à demie anxieuse et demie encourageante, pas terrible, bon...

- Alice vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! Il s'énervait...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sortiras, je l'ai vu ! Je lui souris et tournais les talons,

lui dire que je l'avais vu était un petit mensonge, bon d'accord un gros mensonge, vu l'appel irrésistible qui l'attendait je ne pouvais pas en être sure... mais ça pouvait peut être le pousser à se concentrer dessus... j'espérais. Je scrutais l'avenir pour voir si un changement apparaissait mais rien de nouveau, juste cet appel terriblement alléchant et deux terminaisons possibles, il sortait de la salle, sans problème, un peu rageux mais sans problème, ou il l'a tuait... c'était sure que la deuxième solution n'était pas supère, et il valait mieux ne pas y penser !

Je me plaçais en cours d'anglais, dans le fond comme d'habitude, sondant toujours, les deux solutions passaient et repassaient dans mon esprit, signe d'un grand trouble dans l'esprit de mon frère, ce qui était compréhensif, il n'avait pas encore poser de choix sur le fait de la tuer ou non, jusqu'à ce que la vision se stoppe sur la première solution. Ah ! Il avait réussi, il allait m'en vouloir à mort ça c'est sur ! Mais il avait réussi ! Ah une nouvelle vision....

Moi et Isabella Swann en plein shoping bras dessus bras dessous, et elle est comme moi, la peau aussi blanche, les yeux tout juste ocre, elle est heureuse et a un anneau à l'annulaire gauche !

Waouh ! Edward allait tomber amoureux !! C'était ça la bonne chose qui allait lui arriver ! J'étais heureuse de ce qui allait arriver à mon frère mais en même temps il allait devoir la transformer, je savais que ça ne pouvais pas être si simple... seconde vision...

_Edward dans le bureau de Carlisle a l'hôpital, _

_- C'était insupportable je ne comprends pas comment... j'ai fais... je... j'allais la tuer ! La fille Swan son parfum, son visage tout... c'est... je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, je ne peux pas l'expliquer Carlisle ! Son sang c'est comme si il était partout sur moi je ne peux pas... je dois partir... je ne veux pas te décevoir... je ne veux pas la tuer non !! Mon frère était dans un état de transe, faisant les cent pas, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, complètement paniqué. Non, non... je pars tout de suite...je... je _

_Notre père posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward pour le calmer_

_- fils, ne fuis pas, tu es fort ! Tu as résisté ! Et je sais à quel point l'appel du sang peut être difficile à endurer... mais je pense que tu devrais rester et réfléchir pendant quelques temps avant de retourner au lycée et t'approcher de cette Isabella._

_- Qu...quoi ?retourner au lycée ? m'approcher d'elle ? C'est bien trop dangereux !! Mon frère était estomaqué ! Carlisle lui sourit_

_- je pense mon fils que cette Isabella est ta meilleure chance. Je suis persuadé que ça ne peut être que bénéfique. Et il rajouta en pensées _

_« tu pourras lui parler et en apprendre sur elle au lieu de déchiffrer ses pensées »_

_Edward regardais Carlisle comme si il avait fumé tout le cuir des murs de son cabinet. _

_- je suis un monstre Carlisle elle ne mérite pas que je la mette en danger comme ça ! _

_- tu resteras à la villa le temps qu'il te faudra, et tu t'habitueras à son odeur..._

_- je ne pourrais pas... je... son odeur est trop forte...je remonterais a la source et la tuerais !_

_- non, tu en es capable ! Je le sais, Alice passera chercher des effets de cette jeune fille pour que tu t'habitue comme ça ton retour au lycée sera moins dur. Mon père lui sourit. Edward était complètement paumé, il s'assit sur le grand siège en cuir du bureau et soupira revoyant ses options, il se levait donnait une accolade à Carlisle et se rendit directement à la villa._

Et bien c'était génial ! Je devais me faufiler illégalement chez cette Isabella et lui piquer des fringues ! Au mieux déjà portées, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte... facile pour un vampire, les ramener le plus souvent et en reprendre avec une odeur fraiche le lendemain...ouais ça paraissait bien ! Mais attendez ! Et moi ça n'allait pas me faire pareil son odeur ??! Bon nous allions voir ça discrètement, la sonnerie de fin du premier cours venait de résonner donc la conversation avec Carlisle ne s'était pas encore passée, je sortais de mon cours d'anglais auquel je n'avais pas vraiment assisté, et prenait la direction du couloir, je savais d'avance qui j'y croiserais, en premier Rose !

- on rentre à pied ce soir !lui annonçais-je avec un sourie contrit

- quoi ? Pourquoi ? me répondait-elle avec sa mine « vénère »

- t'expliquerais ce soir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et continuais mon chemin non sans entendre ses fulminements dans mon dos comme quoi ses cheveux allait être trempés et qu'Edward allais lui payer de s'être barré.

Comme prévu j'apercevais Melle Swan dans l'angle d'un couloir, perdue, bonne occasion ! Je l'accostais non sans préalablement retenir ma respiration et en garder tout juste pour pouvoir parler ;

- Bonjour Isabella ! Je suis Alice Cullen tu es perdue ? Elle sembla très surprise de me rencontrer la, mais me rendit mon sourire que j'ai toujours d'enthousiaste je dois l'admettre !

- seulement Bella ! Je dois aller en littérature et je ne trouve pas la salle...

elle eu un petit rougissement qui me fit sourire, je me risquais à prendre une goulée d'air et à mon grand soulagement elle sentait vraiment bon mais ne brûlait pas beaucoup plus qu'un autre humain, je la pris par le bras et l'emmenais vers son cours, elle ne parut pas choquée par ma main froide, la sienne l'était assez pour une humaine d'ailleurs, et une odeur dans son sang me rappela vaguement quelque chose...

Arrivée devant sa salle je la saluais elle me remercia et je rejoignais mon cours suivant quand un léger courant d'air dans mon dos m'emmena son parfum à nouveau et je reconnu la légère flagrance qui m'avait échappée dans son sang... je devais en parler à Carlisle pour en être sûre...si c'était ce que je pensais ça allais être plus compliqué que prévu...

voili voilou chose promis choses dues! reviews please :'(


	6. Chapitre 6

bonjour à tous ce chapitre est en quelques sorte un chapitre de transition ainsi que le chapitre suivant ce ne sont pas mes préférés mais ils restent important !

je vous laisse découvrir

bonne lecture et un grand merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic! je vous embrasses tous très fort!!!!

les persos sont à SM pour pas changer!

Point de vue Edward

********************

Je revenais du bureau de Carlisle, et entrais dans la villa, seule Esmée était présente son air inquiet fut confirmé par ses pensées, _« Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_ Quand elle vit mon visage coupable et dépité elle s'attendait au pire, _« qu'est ce qui c'est passé mon fils racontes moi ! »_ Esmée a vraiment un instinct maternel très développé, c'est pourquoi c'est notre mère à tous.

- Bonjour Esmée... lui dis-je simplement, elle me regardait les yeux suppliant des explications.

- Edward, tu devrais être en cours où sont les autres ? Comme toujours elle s'inquiétait

- Ils sont toujours en cours ils arriveront dans deux heures, je viens de passer voir Carlisle...

- Que t'es il arrivé mon fils ?

- Et bien...

J'étais penaud, je ne savais pas comment expliquer la chose je ne me la représentais pas moi-même... je ne voulais pas décevoir ma mère. Elle m'encouragea à continuer de son sourire maternel si doux.

-Et bien c'est... la nouvelle, Isabella Swan ...quand je l'ai vu ce midi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lire dans ses pensées, et j'avais beau me concentrer rien à faire, c'est comme si c'était le néant total ! Ensuite j'ai eu une impression bizarre...

Je me stoppais n'osant pas avouer ce que j'avais ressenti, ma mère me regardait sans comprendre d'abords, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- explique moi Edward n'ai pas honte ou peur de me confier quoi que ce soit ! Elle prit une moue vexée.

- de toute façon je suis sûr que les autres sauront et qu'Alice sais déjà tout et savait avant moi !

Un petit grognement remonta dans ma poitrine en y repensant, ce qui étonna Esmée, mais je continuais mon explication.

-Donc pendant que j'essayais de décrypter son esprit je la fixais et plus je la fixais plus je la trouvais... comment dire...

J'étais gêné même face à Esmée qui arborait maintenant un sourire extraordinaire, qui allait probablement s'estomper avec la suite...

-tu veux dire ... attirante ? Elle souriait comme jamais, elle qui avait attendu pendant près de quatre-vingt-dix ans que je sois attiré par une jeune femme.

- euu... ouais... et mon regard devait être mal placé mais sur le coup j'y ai pas fait attention, elle s'est retournée et j'ai eu comme un bug je suis resté accroché à ses yeux comme n'importe lequel de ces adolescents du lycée...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé c'était vraiment bizarre... ensuite c'est la faute d'Alice !! Elle ne m'a pas prévenu !

La colère me prit et ma mère le vit.

- Quoi Edward ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?!

- Alice me cachais une vision depuis ce matin, elle l'avait certainement vue, et ... en première heure cette après midi j'avais biologie, son sang il est.... monstrueusement attirant, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à garder le contrôle, je suis sur que je l'ai terrifiée, Isabella, elle était assise à côté de moi et son odeur....tellement dur de résister... j'ai tellement lutté... mais j'ai quitté le lycée j'ai couru à l'hôpital voir Carlisle, au départ je voulais m'en aller, mais il veut que je m'habitue à son odeur en envoyant Alice lui emprunter des vêtements, en restant d'abords à la maison et faire le point... c'est... je ne sais pas...je ne vois pas l'intérêt...

Et c'était vrai je ne voyais absolument pas l'intérêt de mettre cette fille en danger et de me mettre moi-même dans une situation délicate par la même occasion ! Mais ma mère semblait être du même avis que mon père...

-En plus du fait de m'habituer à son odeur, il ma suggéré de lui parler, pour en apprendre sur elle, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Ajoutais-je

- Et bien je pense Edward que ton père à raison, visiblement cette jeune fille t'attire, donc tu devrais réfléchir à son idée dit fermement Esmée, et je ne supporterais pas te savoir loin de la famille... ajouta elle en baissant la tête.

- Mais Esmée, je suis un monstre !! Je ne peux pas m'approcher d'elle et encore moins lui parler ! Ce serait la condamner à mourir ! C'est terriblement égoïste de ma part, je n'ai pas le droit !

Je haïssais cette condition de vampire, je me supportais seulement, ne pouvant pas mourir, me laissant porter au fil des décennies sans but, sans fin. Je ne pouvais pas imposer à cette fille ma nature bien que ce soit peut être trop tard. Non ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard je pouvais encore la sauver de moi.

- Edward, si tu apprends à la connaître elle aura le choix de t'aimer ou non ! Esmée venait de taper en plein dans le mil. Et si tu la laisse te découvrir, elle aura le choix, et elle fera le bon pour elle j'en suis sure. Elle semblait si sure d'elle, que je voulu presque y croire... mais non il ne fallait pas que j'y crois ! Non elle ne devait en aucun cas me connaître !

- Je ne lui donnerais pas ce choix à faire. Je restais de marbre et fit face au visage déçu de ma mère.

- je suppose que les autres réclameront tes explications ce soir. Je hochais la tête et montais dans ma chambre.

Je m'effondrais sur mon sofa plus par habitude que par besoin, et regardais le plafond blanc, je revoyais mes options... qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? M'habituer à son odeur ...ça je pouvais y arriver en une bonne semaine peut être un peu plus mais ça devrais marcher... et après ? Qu'est ce que je ferais après ? Reprendre ma vie de lycéen normale? Enfin normale, en considérant que la vie d'un vampire puisse être normale ! Impossible, pas avec la fille Swan dans le même établissement, dans la même ville, le même monde... Je revoyais son visage, ses cheveux, je la détaillais, J'en oubliais le temps et l'espace, il n'y avait plus qu'Isabella Swan dans mon esprit, une humaine pouvait-elle réussir à...? Bien que je ne puisse plus dormir depuis ma transformation, je rêvais... pour la première fois...

Les pensées enragées de Rose me sortirent de mes nouveaux rêves, elle entrait dans ma chambre comme une furie, _« Edward, mes cheveux sont trempés ! T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse ! »_ Quand elle vit ma tête toujours aussi coupable d'avoir mis la vie d'Isabella en danger elle se figea.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ?! _« C'est Alice ? Jasper ? Les parents ?! »_ Rose était en générale imbue d'elle-même, mais quand il s'agissait de la famille, elle paniquait. Ce qu'elle faisait exactement en ce moment !

- Non Rose, c'est juste moi...

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! Rose et moi n'avions généralement pas de très bon rapports, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien mais comme tous frère et sœur, nous nous aimions quand même.

- j'expliquerais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce soir au retour de Carlisle et d'Alice, puisque je suppose, elle n'est pas rentrée avec vous.

- non effectivement, mais ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Elle s'inquiétait vraiment et pour moi, et pour le reste de la famille...

- je ne sais pas, nous en jugerons ce soir...

_« Si tu as fait quelque chose qui nous met en danger Edward je te promets que... » _

- non, je ne crois pas Rose. Elle acquiesça, tourna les talons et parti rejoindre les autres en bas, tous s'inquiétaient pour moi.

J'attendais Alice, je comptais bien avoir une petite discussion avec elle !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus, mais je me rattraperais! promis ! =)


	7. Chapitre 7

**désolée pour le retard! mille et mille excuses! Avec la rentrée tout ça tout ça j'me suis un peu laisser déborder!**

**voici donc le chapitre 7 point de vue Edward!**

**bonne lecture je vous remercie toujours très très fort pour votre soutient et votre patience =)**

**persos= S.M**

**Enjoy =)**

Point de vue Edward

**************************

Une fois Carlisle et Alice arrivée, je descendis dans la salle, que nous appelions salle de réunion, mais qui dans une maison d'humains aurait été la salle à manger.

Tous étaient installés, Carlisle en bout de table, Esmée à sa gauche, Rosalie à la gauche de notre mère ainsi que son fiancé, à l'autre extrémité de la table se trouvait Jasper et Alice était elle aussi à sa gauche, je m'installais donc entre mon père et ma sœur.

Chacun attendait que je prenne la parole mais je ne savais par quoi commencer... Alice, prévoyante Alice pris alors la parole.

- écoute Edward, je ne m'excuserais pas ! Je ne suis pas désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, et cela ne servirai à rien de me crier dessus... elle savait évidemment à l'avance que j'allais crier et anticipait comme toujours.

- Alice, j'ai failli la tuer !!! Je ne supportais pas le fait d'avoir été si près de laisser échapper le monstre que je suis...

- non, tu n'as tué personne ! Et je t'ai dit que crier ne servirais à rien ! répliqua t-elle du tac-au-tac, tiens ! finit elle par dire en me tendant un sac contenant une écharpe en lin, j'arrêtais de respirer et poussais un grognement. C'est bon Edward tu ne lui feras rien, ni à l'écharpe ni à elle... je n'osais pas reprendre mon souffle, quand Rosalie s'impatienta.

- Bon pourrait on avoir l'honneur de participer à votre conversation ? Apparemment nous ne sommes plus que trois à ne pas être au courant de ce qui t'arrive ! Elle était vexée de ne pas être mise encore au courant, et franchement je m'en foutais royal !

J'avais ce foutu sac devant moi qui occupait tout mon esprit. Alice réalisant ce qu'il m'arrivait le pris et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la maison, dans l'entrée. Je me risquais à prendre un peu d'air, d'abords la brûlure puis seulement un léger parfum de freesia et de lilas délicieux mais tenable, visiblement l'odeur n'échappa pas aux autres, Esmée sourit, Emmett ne comprenait rien pour lui ça sentait l'humain mais rien de plus, tant mieux, Rosalie, elle sentait, s'appliquant à ne rien trouver de spécial à cette odeur, tant mieux aussi, Jasper quand à lui avais un peu soif mais pas plus qu'avec les autres, le sang de la nouvelle ne l'attirait pas comme il m'attirait moi. Carlisle restait impassible comme toujours le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Quand je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice qu'elle connaissait déjà le parfum, je vis qu'elle lui avait parlé, dans l'après midi, alors qu'elle était perdue à la croisée d'un couloir, jolie subterfuge Alice ! Elle l'a même touchée ! Je n'en revenais pas, pourquoi Alice avait elle réussit à la toucher ? Chose que je n'osais même pas imaginé pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais me le permettre...

- Bon Edward tu nous éclaire là ? C'est l'odeur d'un humain ouais et alors ? Emmett toujours droit au but !

- C'est la nouvelle Isabella Swan.

- elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella ! m'interrompit prestement Alice

- ouais si tu veux... je vais m'entraîner à supporter son odeur avant de retourner au lycée sinon je vais la tuer, et je n'en ai pas envie. J'avais été clair, net et précis mais avec ma famille ce n'était jamais si simple !

- pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre ? demanda Rose intriguée

- je n'en sais rien, son odeur me rend complètement dingue je ne peux plus me maîtriser, j'étais à deux doigt cet après midi, c'était très dur pour moi de tenir une heure enfermé dans une salle assis à cinquante centimètre d'elle, ce que j'aurais pu éviter si Alice m'avait prévenu !

- je ne devais pas te prévenir Edward tu n'y aurais pas été !

- justement, je n'aurais pas été tenté !

- tu ne l'aurais pas vue... et il fallait que tu te prouve que tu pouvais y arriver, ce que tu as fait.

- mais tu l'as mise en danger, elle ! Je n'avais pas besoin que mon ego soit revalorisé Alice ! Je m'emportais et Emmett soupçonna de suite ce que je n'avais moi-même pas encore compris jusqu'à lors mais il ne dit rien quand Jasper intervint.

- attends, si son odeur t'empêche d'aller bien, pas grave, il suffit d'aller la chercher et... je ne le laissais pas finir aillant vu son idée dans sa tête, son esprit pratique pouvait être parfois utile mais ce coup ci il me mit hors de moi !

- NON, JASPER ! Je frappais mon poing sur la table, laissant la marque incrustée dans le chêne.

- C'est pourtant le plus simple. Il n'était pas impressionné par mon emportement, seulement surpris.

- non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! J'avais été catégorique et tous me regardaient, je venais de confirmer la théorie d'Emmett qui me fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte.

- hey mec... c'est pas vrai !!! T'es... t'es whoua ! J'y crois pas !! Il avait repris son esprit enjoué malgré sa surprise de me voir éprit d'une humaine.

Alice poussa un gloussement, Carlisle et Esmée se contentaient de sourirent, Jasper et Rose quand à eux étaient complètement paumés, et moi à vrai dire je n'étais pas loin d'être comme eux... j'étais tombée amoureux d'une humaine... oui... mais elle ne le saurait jamais comme je l'avais dit à Esmée plus tôt dans l'après midi.

- Quoi ? Dit-nous ! Quoi ?!! Je comprends rien ! Rose s'agaçait !

Jasper venant juste de comprendre lui me regardait tristement car il était véritablement le seul à savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment, _« oh Ed' je suis désolé... » _ Je baissais la tête et Emmett répondit à Rose

- Il s'est fait transpercer le cœur par cupidon notre Doudou !! Explosai mon frère en frappant dans ses mains comme un débile. Rose était hallucinée, elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi !

- quoi ?! Edward ? C'est... c'est vrai ? Me questionna t-elle choquée

- de toutes façons ça ne change rien, elle n'en saura jamais rien, je suis un danger pour elle, je ne veux pas lui retirer sa vie !

Ma réponse coupa court à tous les esprits enjoués de la maison qui furent très vite remplacés par une grande tristesse à mon égard.

-Je vais donc rester là jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner au lycée sans risque pour elle...

Je me relevais, prenais précautionneusement le sac dans l'entrée et montais dans ma chambre demandant à Alice au passage qu'elle me rejoigne plus tard, après avoir lu dans ses pensées son envie de me parler.

Je m'allongeais sur mon sofa, prenant l'écharpe dans le sac, l'odeur était beaucoup moins forte que sur Bella, mais elle était là... premiers symptômes, ma gorge brûlait, j'avais soif... je devais me concentrer, penser à elle, la fille et non le délicieux sang qui coule dans ses veines, penser à ses cheveux, à son regard... bientôt la soif se calmait laissant doucement place au rêve, à cette image d'elle, je rapprochais l'écharpe de mon visage et respirais... quelle odeur fabuleuse ! Je collais contre moi le bout de tissus que mon rêve avait porté sur elle, qu'elle avait touché et m'imprégnais peu à peu de son parfum sucré, si bon, qui malgré la brûlure restait et resterait la plus belle essence jamais sentie auparavant...

Alice vint à ma rencontre.

- dans 5 jours tu seras prêt, je vais devenir amie avec Bella, Edward je l'ai vu et je ne te demande pas ton avis je te le dit c'est tout ! Elle m'annonçait ça comme si je n'avais pas le choix !

- attends, tu rigoles ?! Je me redressais en position assise les yeux ahuris.

- Elle m'apprécie et je l'aime déjà, je vais devenir son amie, j'ai déjà parlé avec elle aujourd'hui, elle est adorable ! Elle rougit ! C'est mignon à voir je t'assure ! Tu devrais devenir son ami aussi Edward, une fois t'être habitué à elle, tu pourras ! Fais-moi confiance un peu !

Alice toujours pleine de joie et d'enthousiasme, me lançais un sourire à faire fendre le cœur de n'importe quel pierre du monde !

Je soupirais me rallongeant et levait les mains en signe de résignation ! Elle sautilla puis se jeta à mon cou.

- merci Edward. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuille, je déteste te voir malheureux !

- je sais Alice. Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis elle s'éclipsa au salon pour annoncer discrètement à Esmée que je parlerais à Bella dans les semaines à venir, celle-ci m'envoya du salon

_« Je suis si fière de toi mon fils ! Je t'aime »_

Cette pensée me fit sourire, mais me fit mal en même temps, je pourrais être ami avec Bella.... mais

jamais je ne pourrais être plus, il fallait que je me l'interdise... mais en même temps j'espérais tellement... mais aucun espoir n'était envisageable, je repris l'écharpe et la portait à mes lèvres... légère brûlure... non vraiment je ne devais pas me faire d'idées, pas plus qu'une amitié... bien que je l'aimais... j'allais devoir faire avec ça, si jamais elle m'accordait une amitié, ce qui serait d'ailleurs plus judicieux de sa part de me refuser...mais j'espérais quand même.

**merci pour vos reviews!! =)**

**prochain chapitre point de vue Bella, dans une petite semaine si tout va bien! bouyoux**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici pour vous et rien que pour vous le chapitre 8!! héhé **

**merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et me pousse à continuer !**

**j'vous embrasse tous et toutes, très fort !! =)**

**persos à SM comme d'habitude !**

**allez mes p'tits poulets bonne lecture**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira! ;-)**

Point de vue Bella

**********************

Je rentrais chez moi après cette longue journée de cours, Charlie m'attendais dans la cuisine.

- Alors cette journée de lycée ? me dit-il en feignant l'indifférence

- humm et bien... les cours sont assez faciles, et... les autres élèves sont gentils. J'avais répondu à mon père tout en montant dans ma chambre.

Une fois installé à mon bureau je revoyais ma journée, c'est vrai que les gens avaient étés charmants avec moi... mais l'attitude d'Edward me restait en travers de la gorge, je ne comprenais vraiment pas son attitude, qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour l'énerver à ce point ? Il fallait que je le revois, demain... oui ! Je devais savoir quel était son foutu problème !

Je me surpris à m'agacer toute seule sur ce garçon qui m'avait regardé dédaigneusement ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvais bien me faire après tout ! Je revoyais son visage d'une pâleur de craie, et son regard de ce midi si...si intense...et ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille qui semblaient attirer mes mains... ce mec était véritablement parfait... arrête Bella à quoi tu joues ?! Je me remettais les idées en place et me mis à faire mes devoirs, allumais ensuite mon vieux PC et vérifiais mes e-mails.

A peine ma boîte mail ouverte qu'un message de Renée me sautait au visage.

« Alors l'école ? Les garçons sont mignons ?! Il faut absolument que tu me dises tout ça ! Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis 3 jours Bella ! J'espère que tu prends bien tes médicaments et que ton père te le rappel ! Ici tout va bien, Phil à été engagé dans l'équipe !! Je cherche une petite maison à louer près de Jacksonville ! J'attends très vite de tes nouvelles ! Je t'aime. Maman. »

Je souris devant mon ordi en voyant l'enthousiasme de ma mère, toujours la même ! Bon mis à part le rappel des médocs son message me rappela aussitôt Edward dans la question « garçons mignons ? » ! Définitivement je ne vais pas pouvoir me le sortir de la tête celui la ! Je soupirais et racontais ma journée à ma mère en passant l'épisode (Cullen) sous silence...

Je redescendais pour préparer à manger sachant que mon père est totalement nul pour faire la cuisine, comment avait il fait pour survivre tout seul avant ? Je me le demande encore !

Une fois le repas terminé, je regagnais ma chambre laissant mon père à son match de baseball, et me couchais avec les nocturnes de Chopin dans les oreilles. La musique m'avait toujours aidée à oublier le reste, mais cette fois ci j'avais toujours ce sentiment que quelque chose aujourd'hui avait changé pour moi... je ne savais pas quoi... le visage d'Edward allait et venait devant mes yeux et je m'endormais doucement à la fin de l'opus 9, laissant mes rêves accaparer mon cerveau.

Le lendemain la journée fut aussi pluvieuse et grise que la précédente, je poussais un soupir avant d'aller en cours, les cours se passaient et je n'avais pas encore aperçu l'objet de mes tourments. Midi arriva et j'attendais dans la ligne du self avec Angela, cette fille est véritablement charmante, quand Alice Cullen vint m'interpeler.

- hey Bella ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu arrives à te repérer ?

Cette fille est débordante de joie ! Bien que surprise par son interpellation je lui souris, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

- très bien Alice, et toi ? Tout en lui répondant je scrutais derrière elle et ne vit pas son frère assis à sa table, elle sembla le remarquer.

- Moi aussi je pète la forme ! Et euu ... je tiens à m'excuser pour mon frère Edward, il a du te faire peur hier, désolé il est malade ! Elle baissa un peu la voix. Gastro antérit ! Mais il devrait aller mieux d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Elle m'afficha un sourire des plus resplendissants.

J'entendis pouffer à côté d'elle et sursautait en apercevant un grand brun comparable à un ours qui me tendit la main.

- Salut Bella ! Moi c'est Emmett, ouais Doudou à une colique des familles ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Le pauvre à du courir toute la nuit, j'espère que tu l'excuse ! Alice lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Lui était mort de rire. Je me retenais de rire et affichait seulement un sourire.

- hum...Salut ! Oui effectivement le pauvre ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Non ça ne l'est pas mais ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe bien de mon p'tit frère ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Bella ! Il me sourit et retourna s'asseoir avec sa famille, tous aussi hilare.

- Humm ouais euu Emmett à tendance à en rajouter ! Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça en à l'air ! Alice me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Bon on se revoit plus tard ! Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre les autres à sa table.

Je retournais m'asseoir aux côté d'Angela et des autres qui me regardais avec de grands yeux, Jessica elle me tuait littéralement du regard.

- euu qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je penaude. Angela me répondit en essayant de cacher son étonnement.

- euu... et bien... tu ...tu as parlé avec les Cullen ! C'est juste étonnant. Ils ne se mélangent jamais d'habitude et Alice à l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier !

- euu ouais ils sont sympas, enfin ceux avec qui j'ai parlé en tout cas, Alice est adorable et Emmett à l'air drôle! Je souris, Angela me rendit mon sourire, mais Jessica me fit une moue. Je pense que c'était plus par jalousie.

Je retournais ensuite en cours et finit ma semaine sur la même note, triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir et contente d'avoir des amies comme Angela et Alice, celle-ci est vraiment charmante. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu mais elle m'avait déjà promis une sortie shoping. Bien que le shoping ne soit pas mon fort, je me devais d'admettre qu'Alice avait beaucoup plus de style que moi et que ses conseils ne me ferait peut être pas de mal ! Emmett aussi était marrant, lui s'amusait à me faire des blagues cocasses pour me faire rougir, mais je ne me laissais pas faire non plus !

Le week end se passa tranquillement, avec ma musique et mes devoirs, je m'en sortais bien d'ailleurs, quelques problèmes en maths peut-être, mais dans l'ensemble ça allait.

Le lundi après midi arrivé je m'attardais dans le couloir de peur de ne pas trouver mon camarade de labo que je n'avais pas aperçu au déjeuner... c'était stupide c'est vrai mais je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais tellement peur qu'il ne me parle toujours pas... Alice passa à côté de moi.

- bon cours ! Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil avant de déguerpir

Je soupirais et rentrais dans la salle sans grande conviction, je baissais la tête en avançant jusqu'à ma table, posait mes affaires quand d'un coup, deux magnifiques yeux dorés se posèrent sur moi ou peut-être qu'ils étaient posés sur moi depuis mon entrée, vu que mon regard était attentif à mes chaussures jusqu'ici je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué mais il était là ! Il était là et il me regardait je me surpris à le fixer et merde ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! J'étais angoissé, je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, comme si j'étais totalement bloquée ! Quand il m'adressa enfin la parole au bout de ce qui m'a parut une éternité.

-Salut...euu... Je suis Edward Cullen, et tu es Bella ?

J'étais totalement à l'ouest ! J'entendais pour la première fois le son de sa voix et elle me foudroya, une voix suave, parfaite... comme lui en fait ! Non mais Bella qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Il attend une réponse la ! Bouges ! J'étais clouée.

**Je sais c'est pas bien de couper maintenant... *se cache* svp ne me tuez pas! le prochain sera donc, vous l'aviez compris la première vrai rencontre Bella/Edward! =) **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Désolé pour le retard, je fais de mon mieux!! j'vous promet!**

**je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

**ce chapitre est plus long que les autres c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a mit du temps à sortir^^**

**merci a tous ceux qui me laisse de charmantes reviews!  
**

**bon bon j'arrête de déblatérer et enjoy!!**

**persos= S.M**

Point de vue Edward

***********************

Nous étions mardi, les autres étaient partis au lycée, j'étais étendu dans ma chambre avec le bout de tissus sur le vissage depuis la veille, il fallait que je me nourrisse car si je voulais pouvoir ne serait-ce que m'approcher de mon ange je ne devais pas avoir la moindre faille.

Je me levais, posais l'écharpe sur mon sofa et averti ma mère que je partais chasser.

Je sautais par ma baie vitrée et m'engouffrais dans la forêt derrière la villa, en courant à la vitesse vampirique je n'avais pas le moindre mal à faire des kilomètres en quelques secondes, après m'être assez éloignés, environ une quinzaine de kilomètres, je sentis une odeur sauvage à environ deux cent mètres, je n'eu pas besoin de me concentrer pour ne pas faire de bruit mon instinct agit de lui-même, je m'approchais du félin tapit dans un buisson, et dès lors le prédateur devint proie, j'oubliais tout et sautais sur son dos, attrapais fermement son cou et plantais mes crocs plus qu'acérés dans sa jugulaire, son sang âpre mais doux coula dans ma gorge et étancha ma soif.

Une fois rassasié, je jetais la dépouille du pauvre puma et rentrais à la villa, les autres étaient rentrés,

Alice me regardais avec un regard plein d'excuses quand elle me dit,

_« Désolé frangin mais on te laisse avec Em' on va chasser ! »_

J'acquiesçais avec une mine un peu apeurée, rester seul dans la villa avec Emmett n'était jamais bon, il trouvait toujours une connerie à faire !

J'entrais dans la maison et montais directement dans ma chambre, Alice avait déposé un débardeur à la place de l'écharpe sur mon sofa, je m'essayais et prenais l'objet en question, il sentait plus fort encore que l'écharpe en lin, le nylon retenant plus les odeurs, plus vraiment de brulure, mais quel parfum.... mon dieu !! Je fermais les yeux et imaginais une nouvelle fois ma Bella. Je commençais à prendre vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à rêver...

Une très forte musique provenant des basses du salon que je reconnue comme Rejection d'un DJ français, me sortit de ma rêverie.

Je me levais et ouvrais la porte de ma chambre. Je fus estomaqué devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi !

Emmett était en chaussettes debout sur la rambarde d'escalier en train de faire des glissades, tout en gesticulant sur la musique et en se prenant pour le chanteur ! J'explosais de rire !

- Emmett tu joues à quoi la ?!! J'étais vraiment plié en deux, il faisait des trucs débiles dès fois mais là vraiment avec ses chaussettes remontées aux mollets il était d'un ridicule !

- Je m'éclate mon cher frère coincé ! WHOUHOU !! Brailla t-il en dévalant un énième fois la rampe.

- Je ne suis pas coincé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me ridiculiser que je le suis ! J'étais vexé par sa réflexion.

- prouve-le !! Il explosa de rire. Avant de venir me rejoindre en une fraction de seconde en haut de l'escalier. Je roulais des yeux.

- t'es vraiment un gamin ! J'allais retourner dans ma chambre quand il me rattrapait par le bras.

- hey tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant je t'ai sauvé la mise avec Alice aujourd'hui !! me dit-il hilare. Je ne compris pas de suite quand il me laissa accès à une conversation qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui avec Alice et Bella !

- QUOI !!! Une gastro antérit ?! C'est pas vrai !!!!

J'étais vraiment fou de rage ! La honte, il avait été dire à Bella que j'avais couru toute la nuit avec une colique ! Si j'avais pu rougir encore, je serais certainement d'une belle couleur cramoisi !

Et mon frère mort de rire en face de moi ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me calmer !

- Et bien au moins comme ça tu es pardonné ! Tu l'aurais vu Doudou ! C'est vraiment la bonne ! Elle n'a même pas eu l'air dégoutée ! Finit- il par me répondre entre deux crises de rires.

- Je vais te tuer !!!! Je me mis à lui courir après dans la maison.

- hey c'tais même pas mon idée ! C'est Alice !!!!

Arrivé dans l'entrée je lui sautais dessus et lui faisais manger une de ses chaussettes, quel con ! Mais quel con ! Rahhh, Emmett a toujours été plus fort que moi, il m'attrapait et me faisais voler sur le canapé en cuir qui s'effondrait sous mon poids ! Je me relevais pour lui faire face et à présent il ne riait plus voyant que leur petit jeu à lui et ma sœur m'avait profondément déplu.

- Ed' j'suis désolé... on pensait pas à mal ! Essaya t-il de se défendre

- laisse tomber ! Vous n'avez pas d'excuse, vous m'avez vraiment foutu la honte ! J'étais toujours furieux mais je me calmais un peu en entendant ses pensées

_« Elle me rappel ma sœur... elle rigole et rougit de la même façon... »_

Emmett ne parlait jamais de sa sœur, elle était morte d'une hépatite B à l'âge de quinze ans après s'être fait violée, Emmett âgé d'à peine dix- huit ans ne se l'était jamais pardonné c'était pour cela qu'il était parti dans une grande dépression et avait voulu se laisser mourir face à cet ours quand Rosalie l'avait trouvé et transformé, il n'en à jamais parlé ouvertement depuis sa transformation.

- C'est bon... mais tu expliqueras tout seul à Esmée pourquoi son canapé est en deux morceaux ! Je lui donnais un dernier coup de poing dans l'épaule et remontais dans ma chambre.

Evidemment Emmett due expliquer à notre mère la raison des dégâts dans le salon, et il repaya le canapé, Alice à elle aussi eue droit à un sermon de ma mère pour leur mensonge débile.

La semaine se déroula de la même façon que les deux premiers jours, j'observais Bella et en apprenais un peu sur elle à travers les pensées d'Alice et d'Emmett qui semblait lui beaucoup l'apprécier, j'avais droit à un nouveau vêtement chaque jour et je dois dire que je m'en sortais très bien l'odeur ne me brulais absolument plus, enfin sur les vêtements... avec elle juste à côté il me faudrait redoubler d'efforts...

Nous étions dimanche après midi et je n'avais plus de vêtements. Il fallait que je sois vraiment sur de moi. J'appelais Alice.

- non Edward ! Je n'irais plus te chercher de vêtements de Bella ! Tu es prêt ! Elle m'avait répondu sans même que je ne lui pose la question.

- s'il te plait Alice, je dois être sur. Elle souffla et s'éloigna

Ma sœur revint une demi-heure plus tard et me lança une chaussette sur la tête. Je ne pu retenir une grimace à l'odeur

- ça te va ?! Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire espiègle

- beuh... c'est pas à Bella ça ! Où as-tu été chercher ça ? C'est une chaussette d'homme en plus !

Alice explosa d'un rire cristallin en se tenant les côtes !

- ha ha ha vraiment Ed' tu aurais vu ta tête !! J'ai pris ça à son père !

- vraiment très drôle ! Je lui relançais la chaussette qu'elle rattrapait du bout des doigts.

- ne t'inquiète pas Edward tout ira bien ! Bon je vais aller la remettre à sa place ! Elle sautilla puis reparti comme elle était venue.

Je soupirais et reprenais ma place sur mon divan, j'allumais ma chaine hifi et les nocturnes de Chopin remplirent la pièce je me laissais bercer en attendant le lendemain...

J'étais assis à ma table de biologie, je n'avais pas été manger ce midi, enfin du moins faire semblant de manger... J'attendais là en comptant les secondes, j'étais en avance mais les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu, je senti ma sœur dans le couloir devant la porte et une légère odeur de freesia, elle était là !

Je bloquais ma respiration et attendit sagement à ma place quand je la vit enfin, la voir en vrai était encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

Elle gardait sa tête baissée comme si elle avait peur de me voir là...une vague d'angoisse me traversa et si elle ne m'adressait pas la parole ? Non, elle semblait trop gentille pour ça, elle avait accepté une sortie shoping avec Alice ! Je la détaillais quand elle finit enfin par s'asseoir elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et vint fixer ses yeux chocolat dans mes prunelles, le même choc que la première fois, le bug, je n'existais plus. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, vite quelque chose pour engager une conversation.... Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre d'échange social d'habitude je ne parle qu'avec ma famille...

Je finis enfin par trouver quelque chose de normal à lui dire.

-Salut...euu... Je suis Edward Cullen, et tu es Bella ? Lui dis- je hésitant

Elle me regardait toujours comme si elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre, ma question était pourtant simple... je ne pense pas avoir été agressif dans ma voix...Je me savais impressionnant mais de là à coupé la voix de quelqu'un... J'étais vraiment de plus en plus anxieux, mais elle sembla se reprendre,

- euu...oui

Ok, bon maintenant je lui dis quoi ?! Humm de quoi parle les adolescents normaux d'habitude ? Météo ? Cours ? Je continuais mes interrogations pendant que le prof déposait des microscopes sur nos bureaux, racines d'oignons. Super !

- Tu commences ? Demandais-je avec un sourire, espérant la mettre à l'aise bien que je ne l'étais pas vraiment moi-même

Je me risquais à prendre un petit peu d'air par le nez, légère brûlure, mais le freesia et le lilas domine, je me suis bien entraîner on dirait !

- si tu veux. Elle prit le microscope et regarda dans la loupe à peine durant cinq secondes avant de dire, c'est la prophase. Elle repoussa l'outil dans ma direction, j'étais stupéfait elle avait trouvé en très peu de temps pour une humaine ! Avec ma vue je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder dans le microscope pour savoir. Je jetais quand même un coup d'œil dans l'appareil et notais la réponse.

- Alors tu es heureuse d'être sous la pluie ? Ma question avait été plutôt inattendue à première vu mais je voulais vraiment en apprendre plus sur elle

- euu... la pluie n'est pas ce qui me plais le plus... tu veux vraiment me parler de la météo ?

Je souris de sa réponse, j'étais un peu gêné...

- euu ouais, c'est un bon moyen de converser. Mais si tu n'aime pas la pluie pourquoi es tu venue dans une des villes les plus mouillé du continent ?

- Et bien... c'est... compliqué. Pensait-elle couper court comme ça ? Pas question !

- Je pense pouvoir comprendre. Je lui souriais toujours, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte à vrai dire.

- ma mère s'est remarié et...elle restait avec moi mais je sais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse alors...j'ai décidé de retourner chez mon père.

Elle affichait un visage triste mais un sourire tout de même, et quel sourire ! Le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu !

- et maintenant c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse. Conclu- je

- non ! C'est pas ça... enfin je suis contente d'être à nouveau dans un lycée.

Elle venait de piquer au vif ma curiosité.

- pourquoi tu étais où avant ? Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de me répondre et un petit pli c'était formé entre ses sourcils.

- Et bien je prenais des cours par correspondance.

Elle reprit le microscope et me sorti les trois bonnes raiponces d'affilées, nous avions finit le devoir bien avant les autres, ce qui pour une fois n'était pas du à mes aptitudes vampiriques ni à mes trois doctorat en médecine mais à ma voisine de table. J'espérais pouvoir continuer à en apprendre sur Bella.

- Ma sœur m'a dit que tu avais accepté une sortie shoping avec elle ? J'essayais de prendre un ton léger.

- euu ... ouais, elle est gentille, je crois que nous sommes amies. Bella m'avais sorti ça comme pour s'en convaincre, évidement que ma sœur était son amie ! Elle la considérait déjà comme sa nouvelle sœur, mais ça ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour...

- oui et en faisant ça tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! Alice dans un centre commercial, c'est vraiment pire que tout ! J'affichais un sourire radieux, lui parler me faisais renaître à la vie.

- Et bien j'espère qu'elle aura pitié de moi et ne sera pas trop dure! dit elle dans un rire.

Son rire était vraiment merveilleux à mes oreilles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder dans ses grands yeux toutes les émotions que je pouvais y trouver, il n'y avait aucune crainte envers moi. Cela me troublais mais me faisais un bien fou. Elle semblait juste réservée, mais un brin de tristesse semblait pointer tout au fond... Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait en être la cause...

La sonnerie retentie pour mettre fin à mon heure de bonheur qui m'avait parut ne durer que quelques secondes.

**Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps mais je pense vous plaira car je vais vous renseigner un peu sur ce qu'a notre chère Bella! voilou **

**reviews pleaaasssee!! *regard à la Alice* =P**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Alors alors, voici un chapitre de révélations! hé hé j'espère que ça plaira =)**

**merci à toutes mes anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement!**

**Vos reviews me vont toujours droit au coeur!!**

**Un gros gros gros bouyou à vous toutes **

**Perso= S.M**

**And let's go!**

Point de vue Bella

***************

Je rentrais chez moi après cette journée qui m'avais parut si longue et si courte en même temps. J'avais parlé avec Edward et il semblait s'intéresser à moi, mais quelque chose me perturbais et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Après ma routine habituelle, devoirs, cuisine et une bonne douche bien méritée, j'allais m'installer sur mon lit, je le revoyais lui, ces magnifiques prunelles aux couleurs de miel, ses cheveux bronze, son superbe visage, Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse, il fallait que je me l'interdise, une pauvre fille malade ne doit pas tomber amoureuse ça compliquerait beaucoup trop les choses...

_Soudain je me retrouvais dans cette forêt comme il y a un an, la nuit commençait à tomber, et il apparu là devant moi, le regard bordeaux._

_- Bonsoir ma belle..._

_Sa voix fit s'arrêter le sang dans mes veines. Il me fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, son regard écarlate me bloquait, je ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle._

_- Aurais-tu peur ?_

_Un sourire narquois et sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je réussi tant bien que mal à me sortir de cette transe qui me clouais en faisant un pas, puis deux en arrière, il me suivait son regard toujours planté dans le mien ainsi que son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus. Il me prit le bras, je voulais hurler mais rien ne vint, je tirais sur mon bras pour me défaire de son emprise mais il resserra sa poigne autour de mon avant bras en rigolant froidement, sa main était froide et dur sur ma peau, je gémissais de douleur et son rire s'accentua, il relâcha enfin mon bras et je m'empressais de courir dans le sens opposé à lui quand il se retrouva par je ne sais quel moyen en face de moi._

_- Ou croyais-tu aller comme ça ? _

_- qu'est ce que tu veux?_

_- mais juste ton sang ma Belle..._

_- Laisse moi tranquille je t'en prie... _

_Il émit un petit gloussement, et commença à tourner en cercle autour de moi à une vitesse ahurissante, il ne pouvait pas être humain ! Mais qu'était-il ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu es ? _

_- hum... disons que je suis le diable ! Ou hum je pourrais te dire aussi que je suis un vampire mais tu ne me croirais pas n'est ce pas ? _

_Mes jambes vacillèrent... un vampire ? _

_- un v...vampire ? J'avais murmuré ces mots _

_Son sourire mauvais toujours incrusté à son visage, il se retrouva derrière moi et empoigna ma gorge, je hurlais mais mon cri ne put être aussi fort que je l'aurais souhaité car sa main se resserrait petit à petit, ôtant l'air de mes poumons, d'un mouvement brusque il arracha le col de mon tee shirt mettant mes épaules et le haut de mon dos à nu, j'étais pétrifiée, je savais ce qu'il voulait.... du moins je le pensais..._

_- Tu sens affreusement bon tu sais !_

_Cette voix me donnait envie de vomir, et ce souffle dans ma nuque qui me glaçais entièrement, je m'attendais au pire quand il se mit à caresser doucement le haut de mon dos de sa main gelée, dans un mouvement lent il promena ses lèvres froides sur mon omoplate gauche, puis remonta vers mon épaule ou il déposa un baiser, je cru mourir sur l'instant... puis la brûlure, le feu, l'enfer, je me sentais partir, le feu se propageait dans mon dos brulant la moindre cellule de mon corps, tout devint noir, il n'y avait que le feu qui m'incendiait, puis le supplice cessa, je sentis l'enfer s'éloigner et le noir m'ensevelir complètement._

Je rouvrais les yeux, m'asseyant dans mon lit, en sueur. J'avais revécu mon supplice qui m'avait condamnée à mort...

En me reconnectant avec la réalité et en adaptant ma vue à l'obscurité de ma chambre j'aperçu une silhouette dans le coin près de ma chaise à bascule, je restais totalement paniquée au départ, puis peu à peu je me détendis, je connaissais cette carrure mais comment était il possible qu'il soit dans ma chambre !? Oh mon dieu !

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, et je me remis à bouger, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon lit... Il vint doucement s'installer près de moi, il alluma la lampe posée sur ma table de nuit... étais-je encore en plein rêve ? Il n'osait pas parler de peur de m'effrayer je pense, et il y avait de quoi ! Bordel il était dans ma chambre !!! J'avais mis le temps pour me rendre compte de la situation.

Je repris ma respiration, en le fixant pour être sure que je ne rêvais pas, puis me décidais à briser le silence.

- Que...qu'est ce que ... ?

Vraiment très clair bravo ! Il parut cependant amusé par mon bégaiement,

- ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal... Je te le promets.

Il parut si sérieux en me disant cela que je ne pus m'empêcher de croire qu'il savait ce qui m'était arrivé

- euu... comment es tu entré ?

- hum par la fenêtre bien sûr ! Il m'avait sorti ça comme si c'était normal !! J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne suis pas un grand psychopathe, quoi que ! Non je rigole ! Hey arrête de faire des yeux comme ça ils vont finir par sortir de tes orbites !

- Mais non mais je rêve ! Tu t'introduis dans ma chambre, dans ma maison au beau milieu de la nuit et tu ose te foutre de moi en plus ?! J'étais éberluée par son détachement et limite par son hilarisme naissant.

- Relax... il redevint sérieux ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude de l'être d'après ce que j'avais pu constater

- écoute je... j'avais besoin d'être sur de quelque chose... et hum tu sais que tu parles en dormant ?

- hum qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- je sais ce que tu as Bella et j'ai cru comprendre ce qui t'étais arrivé... tu as supplié dans ton sommeil et...

- Attends ! Quoi ?

J'étais paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse savoir ! Non personne ne devait savoir !

- Bella...Bella calme toi ! Je ... écoute je n'étais pas venu dans le but de colporter des rumeurs ...

- Quoi ?

J'étais vraiment en plein cauchemar, comment pouvait-il le savoir ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella s'il te plait...

Il posa sa grande main sur la mienne et la ce fut le choc... le froid, le marbre... Non...non ce n'était pas possible il ne pouvait pas être comme lui ... Je retirais ma main et le fixais les larmes au bord des yeux.

**Alors? Qui est l'invitée mystère selon vous? =P gros gros mystère! donner moi vos avis **

**La suite incessament sous peu! xD (whaa j'fais de d'ces efforts^^)**

**Le bouton Vert!!!!! =P**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Désolée :( vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard mais pour ma défense j'ai voulu vraiment écrire ça bien....**

**Vous avez entièrement le droit de me poursuivre à coup de pelles si vous le souhaiter!**

**Je préfère poster moins régulièrement mais être sûre de mon travail !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Sur ce, ENJOY mes loulous!**

Point de vue Emmett

*********************

Bella me regardait les yeux emplis de larmes, elle avait compris...elle savait ce que nous étions, elle connaissait déjà notre existence.

Au départ je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma présence mais quand elle a prononcé le mot « vampire » dans son sommeil comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un qui l'agressait, cela éclaircissait tout mes soupçons... J'étais d'abords venu pour vérifier mon hypothèse et celle d'Alice car j'avais senti dans son sang cette odeur...

- Tu... Tu es comme lui...

Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée et incrédule face a moi...comme si j'allais lui sauté à la gorge.

- Non Bella nous ne sommes pas exactement comme lui... nous ne te feront jamais de mal, tu entends jamais !

Les larmes coulèrent toujours sur ses joues... mais elle sembla se calmer un peu, son cœur tambourinait comme si il était dans ma propre poitrine !

- Calme toi Bella, ce chien qui t'as attaquée le regrettera je te le promets ! Ma voix s'était faite dur, je ne pouvais concevoir un tel acte !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, elle me fixa et les larmes repartirent de plus belle.

- Bella, arrête ne t'inquiète pas, personne au lycée ne serra au courant de ce que tu as et si un jour tu es prête à en parler je serais la !

Je lui souris mais elle mettait du temps à réunir toutes les infos je pense, en même temps ça se comprend !

- euu... quand tu dis nous ?

Ha merde ! Ouais bon et bien tant qu'on y est de toute façon...

- euu ouais nous le sommes tous dans ma famille, mais avant que tu cries et que tu partes en courant, je dois te dire que nous sommes végétariens, nous ne tuons que des animaux.

- Des...des animaux ? Elle semblait vraiment septique

- Moi perso, c'est le grizzly ! Annonçais- je tout fier avec un large sourire.

- ok... euu... comment...comment as-tu sus ? Bella était vraiment une fille hallucinante, elle n'était pas partie en courant ! Bon et bien maintenant je vais devoir tout lui expliquer...

- Bon et bien tout d'abords nous avons, des aptitudes géniales ! Nous pouvons courir super vite...

Tandis que je lui expliquais je lui montrais en courant autour de sa chambre à ma vitesse. Je revins m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Ensuite nous avons un ouïe très développée nous pouvons entendre à des kilomètres, désolé mais la je ne peux pas te montrer. Lui dis-je dans un sourire. Et nous avons un odorat de ouf ! Du coup j'ai senti ta maladie dans ton sang, mais tout les vampires ne peuvent pas forcement faire le rapprochement tu comprends...

- euu...ça fais beaucoup d'infos à digérer la ... euu ... Qui d'autres dans la famille est au courant, enfin à reconnu cette odeur ?

- Et bien Alice l'a senti en premier car après Edward c'est la première à t'avoir parlé, et elle à demander son avis à Carlisle pour être sure.

-Edward... il ne sait pas lui hein ?

-euu nan je ne pense pas mais je vais devoir redoubler d'effort pour ne pas qu'il le sache avec son foutu don... Je secouais ma tête d'agacement pendant que je cherchais un moyen de cacher ça à Edward...

- son.... don ?

Ha oui j'avais omis ce petit détail...

- Eh bien ouais, les vampires peuvent avoir des dons plus ou moins spéciaux...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- bas Doudou peut lire dans les pensées des gens et ...

- QUOI ?! Oh mon dieu...

Elle me coupa, elle paniquait ! visiblement Doudou ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus ! Aurait-elle eu des pensées embarrassantes envers lui ?! Ouh ! Je jubilais déjà de pouvoir lui rapporter ça plus tard !!

- t'inquiète il peut pas lire les tiennes, personne ne comprend vraiment pourquoi mais en tout cas c'est marrant j't'assure ! Si tu savais comme tu le frustre notre Doudou Bella !

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement, c'était très mignon ! J'explosais de rire !

- Cool je sais quel seras mon sujet favoris maintenant, j'vais te servir du Edward à toutes les sauces pour te voir rougir !!

- Arrêtes Emmett !

Elle rougit de plus belle et moi j'étais vraiment mort de rire !

- Bref comme j'te disais on peut avoir des dons, Alice peut voir l'avenir mais il change dès que la personne concernée change d'avis sur quelque chose, Jasper lui peut influencer tes humeurs et ressent toutes les émotions présentes, c'est agaçant des fois ! Et moi et bien j'aime à penser que j'ai le don d'une force supérieure ! J'insistais bien sur la force « Supérieure » ! Ce qui eu le don de la faire rire !

- mouais bon ok, mais comment as-tu sus que j'avais le sida ? Enfin comment l'as-tu reconnu ?

Je respirais un grand coup, jamais je n'en avais parlé ouvertement à quelqu'un, mais Bella était tellement innocente comme elle, rougissait comme elle, me la rappelait dans sa manière d'être ! Je voulais lui faire confiance et je me sentais prêt à en parler.

- Et bien c'était en 1934, j'avais 18 ans et j'avais une petite sœur, Méline elle avait 15 ans et elle s'est faite violée, elle est tombée malade ensuite et est morte rapidement d'une hépatite... elle était pleine de vie, je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie et je suis tombé dans une grosse dépression, je ne voulais plus vivre, je n'était plus qu'une ombre, j'avais toujours vécu qu'avec elle, et un jour alors que j'était parti couper du bois en forêt, je suis tomber nez à nez avec un grizzly sortant à peine d'hibernation, il m'a attaqué mais bien sûr en tant qu'humain je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids...Je me suis battu aussi fort que je le pouvais mais mes coups de hache tombaient dans le vide, puis j'en ai eu assez de me battre, je n'avais plus rien à perdre alors j'ai baissé les bras. Alors que je pensais vraiment mourir une tornade blonde est arrivé et a balancé l'ours, elle m'a porter jusqu'à une grande maison et ma transformé, C'était Rosalie bien sûr, j'ai réappris à vivre enfin tu me comprends, et j'ai rechercher l'agresseur de ma sœur, sans le retrouver malheureusement, un jour j'ai été dans son hôpital, elle s'étai faite une amie là-bas, j'ai retrouvée cette amie et elle m'as apprit que ma sœur m'aimait vraiment et qu'elle parlait de moi tout le temps, qu'elle voulait que je m'en sorte si elle ne s'en sortait pas et qu'elle aurait espérer que je trouve l'amour et que j'ai une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur...J'ai donc décidé depuis ce moment là de vivre pour elle, et de rire pour elle et d'essayer d'apporter le plus de bonheur possible autour de moi. Cette fille est morte environ six mois après ma visite de la même maladie que toi... c'est donc pour ça que j'ai reconnu ton odeur, je l'avais déjà sentie.

Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, Bella me regardait les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle prit ma main et la serra de ses petites mains tremblotantes, je lui souris et essuyais ses larmes.

- Emmett je suis vraiment désolée pour ta sœur, mais je pense vraiment qu'elle serait fière de voir la personne formidable que tu es devenue !

Formidable personne ? Whoua ! J'affichais mon plus grand sourire et embrassais la main qu'elle avait posée sur la mienne.

- merci Bella, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bon assez pleurniché !

Je me relevais en tapant dans mes mains, cela fit sourire Bella mais oups, le bruit avait réveillé le chef Swan. Il était temps que je m'éclipse !

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Et bien je ne vais peut être pas courir le risque que ton cher papa me trouve ! J'ai peur des balles ! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon à demain !

Je montais sur le bord de sa fenêtre quand elle me murmura un « merci », je lui souris et sautais au moment ou Charlie Swan allait ouvrir la porte de sa fille ! Ouf ! Bon maintenant je vais devoir m'expliquer en rentrant ! Je pénétrais à peine dans la forêt qu'un boulet de canon me percuta, je me redressais en position de défense instinctivement, quand je reconnu le visage de mon agresseur je me radoucis.

Rosalie, ma Rosalie était là en face de moi le regard plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu auparavant, là c'était vraiment mauvais signe ! Alice, Jasper et Edward se trouvait à ses côtés, J'allais passer un mauvais... très mauvais quart d'heure !

- Ouais ça j'pense que tu peux le dire ! me confirma Edward en pointant Rosalie des yeux.

- Oups... ce fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire... effectivement j'étais mal !

**Ouch! ça va piquer! hé hé! Je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous a fait oublier le temps qu'il a mit à arriver :) **

**Plus qu'a enfoncer le bouton vert avec la p'tite flèche caractérisant votre pointeur de souris et ... bref z'avez compris!**

**à Bientôt et merci beaucoup aux anonymes pour leurs reviews =) j'en suis très touchée!**


End file.
